The present invention is related to the field of explosive warheads, and in particular to air-delivered tactical warheads used against ground targets such as vehicles and personnel.
Warheads of the type known as explosively formed penetrators or EFPs are generally known. In one type of EFP, a liner closes one end of a cylindrical body filled with high explosive. The liner is of a relatively dense and low-yield material such as copper. Upon detonation, the liner forms an elongated, high-velocity slug capable of penetrating steel vehicle bodies and other relatively hard target objects. In some cases the liner has patterning to promote a desired pattern of fragmentation, such as to form a ring of smaller projectiles or “p-charges” about a central EFP slug. The smaller projectiles are effective against lighter vehicles, other ground-based equipment, and personnel.